thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pavel Hall: World Zero Episode Overview (FRAGMENT I DERAILMENT)
' WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD ' #1 Odd Creepy Attic Pavel finds an odd object on the ground in his attic and tries to find out where it came from. Nothing of real importance happens. This episode is to show that it is a vlog and to start Pavel's curiosity. As Pavel closes the door to the attic there is a face in the door crack. #2 Hi, name's Pavel Pavel formally introduces himself. He tells that his friends have wanted him to make a vlog since he has film equipment. Pavel is a film student and writer. He rambles on for a little, then mentions that he doesn't have a lot of friends but is a part of a tight knit group. Korban, Frank, Karin, Vicky, and Jack. He mentions he has a girlfriend. Pavel starts to fumble with the item from the attic and makes reference that he is paranoid (jokingly). #3 Back into the Attic Pavel ventures back into the attic. He finds a piece of paper with the edges burnt with a burnt out hole in the middle. Drawn on it is the Sine Corda with the words "We know. We see." He inspects the attic, trying to once again find the source of the item. After dropping his camera, he turns to see that his toy soldier has fallen. He mentions he put it there when he was little, and a minute earlier it was shown standing. As he leaves, the camera passes where he placed down the paper and it shows an eye on it, staring at Pavel. Pavel leaves without knowing of the eye (he doesn't notice at the time). #4 Meet Korban Pavel starts off by getting confused about which video number this is. Stating that there is another video which he is hesitate to upload because something happens on it. This is the bottle episode so to speak since Pavel talk about how Halo 4 came out and he is going to play it with Korban (which they do). He speaks of how he retrieved the note but could not find the eyeball. This episode is more light hearted, and shows Pavel goofing off and doing a normal, boring, vlog. We finally met someone else and the videos ends of on a funny joke. Except for a Hushed Monk appearing with the warning "soon". #5 Camera back, Lighter on Pavel turns on the camera and focus to show us him in the bathroom, late at night. He tells off whom ever left the note and proceeds to burn it. It takes a few times, ending up with him being outside. He eventually burns the note and starts talking to the camera. He indicates the clip mentioned in #4 was corrupt but it had a door behind Pavel he never knew was there. He talks of how he keeps hearing things in the attic. Saying he knows nothing was there, but it felt like there was. Pavel also says that Korban has seen the footage that it disturbed him. Then, a slide show of all the odd occurrences plays. #6 A Package from a Friend Pavel receives a package with the words "you have a friend in me" and a Σ''' on it (unbeknownst to him, its from an Archive member, dubbed '''Sigma). He comments on whoever must have sent the box, must have watched the movie, "Toy Story" before sending it (a reference to the opening song). He opens it and finds a gun inside with the message "Kill em" written on the box in black sharpie. #7 It's gone too far The video begins with Pavel picking up his camera from his bathroom floor, only to cut to the sink where the message "Wanna see ur friend? ''" is on his mirror, written in blood. As he pans down two fake eyeballs can be seen and Pavel becomes emotionally distressed. After a few moments of crying, he starts cleaning his sink and retrieves the gun he obtained from the last video. Pavel investigates his house for the person responsible for the message but finds nothing and catches a glimpse of a Hushed Monk in the doorway through a mirror, who slams the door. Pavel chases after him but when he opens the door, the Quiet is on the other side. Shocked by this, Pavel closes the door and becomes violently ill, which is accompanied by audio and video distortion. The last frame of the video has a screenshot of the Blind Man with the message "''We'll keep in touch." #8 Talk some sense Following the events of the A Package from a Friend, Pavel shows the video to Karin and Korban. Karin doesn't believe the events shown in #6 are real however, much to Pavel's annoyance. She leaves shortly afterwards, allowing Korban to tell Pavel he believes him and that he has been having dreams involving a Bleeding Tree. They also discuss the meaning of the "Kill em message, suspecting that it either means to kill the beings stalking Pavel or an individual with the initials E.M. Pavel also reveals that the gun only has six bullets for some reason. With no ideas as to what they should do, Korban leaves as well. #9 Another gift The video starts with Pavel distracted by a large computer while he is on his computer. He goes to investigate and finds a flash drive on his front porch. He enters it in his computer and discovers that it is an audio log of a Breaking Apathy Science and Exploration agent giving a report on Pavel. At one point the agent reveals that BASE has been monitoring him for 7 years and 12 weeks. Naturally shocked by this, he finds another log. He then vows to take his revenge on BASE using the gun given to him in the mail. #10 PGH-417-376-794 This video provides a more clear version of the audio file found by Pavel. The BASE member reveals that BASE does not wish Pavel any harm, BASE does not know what the Archive wants with him or how they managed to make contact with him, and the reason BASE is monitoring him is to determine what his relationship with the Doors is. #11 Talking to myself Pavel calls Korban asking him to come over in order to talk about the audio files. As he waits for him, talks about what has been happening recently and reveals that the object inside his attic belonged to his heater in his office. He also states he has no clue what the significance of the Doors is. He then goes outside to get his mail and discovers that his missing camera was inside. #12 The Abstract Film Pavel uploads an abstract film he made as a break from all the strange things happening. The video is mostly comprised of menial tasks with strange music and ends with the words UP. #13 Old Clues The video starts as an average vlog with nothing much happens, until discovers a note that says "Dear Mr. Hall, Time to uncover some mysteries that I assure you will be solved Ω" and a strange device next to it. Using a hammer he breaks the device and finds an SD card inside. Not knowing what to do next, he starts examining the gun and finds out that the bullets have inscriptions on them. Using the lights in his bathroom he finds out that the bullets have names on them: Korban, Vicky, Karin, Jack, Kantor, and Morgan. He does not recognize who the last two people are supposed to be and suspects they are the Hushed Monks stalking him. The next two videos concern the files from the SD card. #14 Discovered Part 1 The video begins with Pavel leaving his house and arriving in a forest, where he records footage of random areas within the area and comments on them. After wandering for some time, sirens can be heard in the distance and Pavel suspects that someone is following him after hearing strange noises. He eventually reveals that he might make a YouTube channel for his updates, the video he is filming is "Entry 34", and that it is set in August 2012, suggesting that this video was made long before the Pavel Hall channel was created. He goes on to mention that he made contact with the Blind Man, in the hopes that he won't be kidnapped by the other Fears. He makes some vague comments on past updates concerning B.A.S.E., Korban being his only friend at this point, and that should the Doors be opened disaster will strike. As he walks out of the forest the video becomes distorted and a tall figure can be seen a few feet away from Pavel, which prompts him to run away. #15 Discovered Part 2 Following the events of the #14, Pavel takes out his phone and calls an Archivist called Omega, begging her not to hang up on him. He mentions something about "them changing it again" and asks Omega to make sure that she makes him believe again when he "wakes up again." The video starts to darken as Pavel says "He's here" and is interrupted by a screenshot of a tree with the word "forever" in-between it. Pavel asks her to stash his SD card so he can find it later, revealing where it came from in the first place. As he prepares for what is about to happen, he tells Omega that he loves her, suggesting that the two of them are in a relationship. Pavel hangs up and tells that should someone find the video they should look for others "like him", saying they will know what to do with it. He returns to his house where he sets up a tripod for his camera on his porch. As he walks to the front of his house, The Slender Man teleports behind him and transports the two of them away. #16 Done for now Pavel announces that he is taking a break from investigating the strange occurrences in order to focus more on school work, hoping that things might return to normal. #17 seeyousoon Omega uploads a cryptic video using footage from monitoring Pavel's house and says that while he is going to have to go through tough things, she assures him that the Archive will do everything they can to help him. The message is then interrupted by the Slender Man, who says that he will do whatever it takes to defeat Pavel. The rest of the video is sped up footage of Pavel traveling through an unknown domain and a few shots of a bird, which is most likely one of The Convocation. Category:Pavel Hall